Monster Spawner
Monster Spawner je block, který můžete nalézt v Dungeonu, Opuštěném dole, Strongholdech nebo Nether pevnostích. Pokud je kolem nich tma, spawnují moby stejného typu (každý spawner spawnuje něco jiného). Přirozeně se vyskytují spawnery na Zombie, Skeleton, Spider, Cave Spider, Blaze nebo Silverfish. __TOC__ Hráči si mohou díky těmto spawnerům vytvořit mob trapky, které fungují na automatickém zabíjení mobů a hráč akorát sbírá itemy. Druhá možnost je, že moby trapka poškodí a hráč je dorazí. Dostane tak rare loot a zkušenosti. Výskyt Spawnery se vyskytují v následujících místech, náhodně generovány: ;Dungeon :Spawn Zombie (50% šance), Skeleton (25%) nebo Spider (25%). V jednom dungeonu může být pouze 1 spawner. ;Abandoned Mine Shaft :Spawn Cave Spider. Naleznete v horizontálních tunelech, těžce obklopený pavučinami. ;Stronghold :Spawn Silverfish. Naleznete v místnosti s portálem do Endu. Jeden spawner pro jeden Stronghold. ;Nether Fortress :Spawn Blaze. Naleznete ve velkých Nether pevnostech na balkónech se schodama. Spawnování Mobové ve světe se můžou spawnout v oblasti s menším light levelem než 7. Zvířata musí mít pro spawn light level 9 nebo vyšší. Monster Spawner není stále aktivní. Aktivuje se pouze když se hráč přiblíží na 16 blocků od spawneru. Spawner může spawnou moby do radiusu 8x3x8 blocků. Mob se může spawnou i ve vzduchu. Mobové se spawnujou v intervalech 10-40 vteřin. Může se spawnout 1, 2, 3 nebo až 4 mobové najednou. I v Peaceful obtížnosti se budou spawnovat mobové z Monster Spawnerů. Avšak ihned po spawnu zmizí. Detailní spawnovací algorytmus Tento kód pochází z dekompilace zdrojového kódu 1.4.2 every spawn cycle (every randInt(200,799) ticks when a player is within 17 blocks of the spawner), loop 4 times { if there are 6 or more of the mob type in the 17x9x17 area around the spawner, skip this spawn cycle calculate spawnerX = X coordinate of center of spawner - 0.5 calculate spawnerY = Y coordinate of center of spawner - 0.5 calculate spawnerZ = Z coordinate of center of spawner - 0.5 calculate x coordinate of mob = spawnerX + (randDouble() - randDouble()) * 4, randDouble being a random number between 0 and 1 calculate y coordinate of mob = spawnerY + a random integer between -1 and 1 calculate z coordinate of mob = spawnerZ + (randDouble() - randDouble()) * 4, randDouble being a random number between 0 and 1 if all of the conditions specific to the mob type are met, spawn the mob { chicken, cow, mooshroom, pig, sheep, wolf: block below spawning block is grass spawning block has a light level of 9 or higher ocelot: pass a 2/3 random test block below spawning block is grass or leaves on layer 63 or higher creeper, enderman, skeleton, spider, cave spider, zombie: light level 7 or less blaze: light level 11 or less silverfish: light level 11 or less, or on Stone blocks no players within 5 blocks slime: difficulty is not set to peaceful or slime size is small either: spawn block y coordinate is less than 40 the chunk containing the spawn block is a slime chunk (1 in 10 chance) pass a 1 in 10 random test or: swamp biome, layer 51 through 69, light level 7 or less ghast: pass a 1 in 20 random test squid: must not collide with any other entities must be in layer 46-62 giant: light level 7 or less light level 8 or more (since these conditions can't be true simultaneously, giant spawners don't work) all except squid and slimes: must not collide with any blocks or other entities must not collide with water or lava } } if all 4 mobs failed to spawn, repeat on the next tick Zajímavosti *Vykopáním Monster Spawneru dává 15-43 zkušeností podobně jako uhlí nebo Diamant. *Monster Spawnery nelze posunout Pistony. *Položením jedné Torch na spawner nezabráníte spawnu mobů. *Monster Spawner může spawnout 1, 2, 3 nebo dokonce i 4 moby najednou. *Spider Spawner může spawnou i Spider Jockey. *Pokud hrajete na Peaceful, mob se spawne, ale okamžitě zmizí. Category:Vanilla